


Yours truly, Richie :)

by andaleduardo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College, Letters, M/M, Richie writes a letter for Eddie, The Forgetting (IT), i'm impressed, it's sad and short, sorry - Freeform, that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andaleduardo/pseuds/andaleduardo
Summary: Richie writes a letter for Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Yours truly, Richie :)

_To my_ _favorite_ _Loser_

_Hey, Eds!_

_So sorry I haven't written in a while, college has been such a crazy experience and I'm clawing at the walls like a cat in heat._

_Hope you're doing well, Spaghetti head. I'd love to hear all about your life out there. Is it interesting? Have you grown taller? Are you still angry and energetic 24/7? You're gonna be a wrinkly old man, Eds. Have you talked with the others recently? (Have you gotten your dick wet, yet?)_

_All important questions, I may say._

_I might have mentioned this before but don't you just hate how boring things sound when you write them?_

_For all you know I might be putting on an accent right now. Can you hear my accents through my words?_

_How bout now, buddy? Ain't ye tired of lil old me, yet?_

_Anyway, I miss you like shit._

_My roommate, Dave (I told you about him haven't I?) he's not like us, like the Losers. No one really is but, I was always pretty sure I'd find someone here that I could call a friend, you know?_

_But he's like, empty.. Says "hi", says "morning", says "later". That's Dave right there. Hi, morning, later._

_I don't think he ever said my name._

_Instant noodles were pretty great when we ate them together back home. I don't remember the taste but I think it’s because I had you by my side and my brain captured the most important parts of those moments._

_You and instant noodles, but not the flavour, cause that's not a big deal._

_That theory doesn’t explain why I can’t remember your voice from that time. Why would my brain ever think that that wasn't important?_

_Instant noodles taste like dust now, wet dust._

_It's like everything's out of my grip._

_Maybe my memory storage is too full with homework and exams and class notes._

_What were you studying again? I bet you're gonna be a nurse, or a mechanic, you liked those things._

_I hope you're doing something you like. You better be._

_Make sure to call me a lot of names when you write me back. Asshole, dipshit, trashmouth._

_Everyone just calls me Richie around here, where's everyone's imagination? Gee, live a little college students, snort your coffee! Make up nicknames for everyone! Get your dicks wet!_

_Have you gotten your dick wet, yet?_

_Still an important question._

_Think I'm gonna go write some more letters for the others, maybe I can get Bev to meet up with me next week since she's the closest one from here. Think she'll handle me for 3 hours? Maybe she'd like some instant noodles._

_Write me back whenever, you know I'll be waiting._

_Love you, Eds. Take care, yeah?_

_Yours truly,_

_Richie :)_

The blank address space stares back at him.  
Richie presses his hands to his eyes in hopes of pushing the tears away, but they end up running freely down his cheeks.

The dick-doodled envelope ends up on the same place the last 18 letters did. On a shoe box under the bed of his college dorm, waiting for the day he finally remembers Eddie’s new address.

And he goes back to his desk, ready to write 5 more of those letters to the faded faces in his brain he knows he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> I haven't been feeling like writing lately, so here's just a short short thing to keep the writing juices flowing
> 
> I'd love to know what you thought of this letter thing idea :) leave a comment or come yell at me in @andaleduardo on tumblr


End file.
